If We Were A Movie
by TSBlondeBabe
Summary: Okay this is a chase and zoey story. Basic really. It's my first one and I am excited, nothing too harsh.


If We Were A Movie

Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole, Michael, and Quinn were all heading to class when Nicole noticed something. She saw a flyer for the dance that was coming up. A couples dance. Already everyone knew who they were going with. Dana and Logan, Quinn and Mark, Michael and Nicole, and Lola and her boyfriend Griffin. All that was left was Chase and Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, how about we go to the dance...as friends?"Chase asked.

"Ya, I'd love to!" Zoey answered.

(That Night)

Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Dana, and Zoey were all getting ready. Quinn was wearing a long red dress, Lola and in a green dress, Dana in a dark blue dress, Zoey in a long pink Sparkle dress and Nicole in a long purple dress. Putting their make-up on, there was a knock at the door. Zoey got up and opened it seeing Chase standing there looking amazing. She was shocked, she had never seen Chase look so amazing before. What she didn't know is that Chase was thinking the same thing about her. Zoey and Chase both liked each other but neither of them knew, only their roommates. As the gang walked into the dance everyone separated and started doing their own thing. Zoey and Chase were out dancing and the rest of the gang were getting punch.

"We have to get them together!" Dana told all

" Wait you guys, here's a plan." Lola explained all.

"Excuse me, Excuse me. Everyone quiet down we have some news." Lola said into the Mic.

"Chase Matthews and Zoey Brookes please come to the center...this song is for you" Nicole explained.

_'Uh oh_

_there you go again talking cinematic_

_Ya You!_

_Your charming, got everybody star struck_

_I know how you always seem to go_

_for the obvious instead of me_

_but get a ticket and you'll see'_

Dana sang. Zoey and Chase were slow dancing slowly getting closer and closer.

'_If we were a movie_

_you'd be the right guy_

_and I'd be the best friend_

_that you'd fall in love with _

_in the end we'd be laughing_

_watching the sunset _

_fade to black show the names_

_play the happy song'_

Nicole, Lola, and Dana all sang together. Zoey and Chase started to understand what was going on. They were being set up.

'_Yeah yeah_

_when you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_oh sure!_

_Wanna see me_

_wanna tell me all about her_

_La La_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_guess you'll never know_

_that I should win_

_an oscar for the scene I'm in'_

Lola sang and Zoey was almost in tears.

'_If we were a movie_

_you'd be the right guy_

_and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_in the end we'd be laughing_

_watching the sun set_

_fade to black_

_show the names_

_play that happy song'_

The three sang. Chase looked into Zoey's eyes and just wanted to leave. Chase knew he couldn't do that to her though.

'_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_some kind of hero in disguise_

_and we're together_

_it's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_like something more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_could be amazing'_

Nicole finished.

Zoey couldn't do this anymore, She just whispered "I'm sorry" to Chase and ran out. Nicole, Lola, and Dana all felt so bad so the just got down and went to find their dates.

"Zoey! Zoey!" Chase yelled running after Zoey.

"Chase, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have run out. Nic, Lola, Dana did an amazing job, and and..."

"What, you can tell me Zo"

"The song it's true all true. I...I...I love you Chase." Zoey started to walk away but Chase stopped her.

"I love you too, I always have. I always will.

Zoey came up to Chase and gave him a hug. As the two of them walked back into the dance they were hand in hand and not letting go.

"See we did good" Logan said.

For the rest of the night Chase and Zoey didn't let go of Chase. The walk back to the girls dorm is five minutes they came back an hour later.

"Okay I think next time we should do something for them, lets do something else my throat hurts" Nicole complained.


End file.
